Christmas Eve party
by Kynita Vetnar
Summary: Finn the human invited his two close friends to have a small get together at the tree house. Summary sucks but thats the only way to describe it.


**AN: This has no relation to the two other Bubbleline fics I have written. I do not own Adventure Time, or any of the Adventure Time characters. I do not own the song "Santa Baby" **

_T'was the night before Christmas, and throughout the tree house,_

_Not a creature was stirring, and most certainly no Me-Mows,_

_For he was gagged, bound and tied, in a lump on the floor,_

_An agile assassin, that will kill nevermore,_

_The gang was wrapped up in sweaters, all sipping warm drinks,_

_It all was just perfect, well, that's what Finn thinks,_

_With Bubblegum's laughter and Jake singing a song,_

_There was no possible way, that this night could go wrong,_

_So let's get to the story! You all came to hear!_

_Of Christmas Eve hoopla, and Marcy's sweet rear!_

Princess Bubblegum sat curled up on a small green couch inside the two adventurers' tree house. In the kitchen, Jake was using his new found cooking skills to make dinner for the group of friends. Meanwhile, Finn was bouncing around, placing decorations on the almost completely covered tree.

"Hey PB?" Finn called as he reached for another candy cane to place on the tree.

"Yes Finn?" Bubblegum stood up and walked over to the tree, a small smile spread across her pink face.

"Well, did you invite Marceline over?" Finn's voice became muted as he disappeared behind the tree for a second. Bubblegum stopped for a second, her smile fading slightly.

"Oh yes. Yes I did invite Marceline. Why wouldn't I invite my girlfr…Um! Close friend over?" The candy ruler blushed slightly hoping that Finn and Jake wouldn't catch her slip up. She took a breath of sweet relief when they carried on without noticing. Finn finally emerged from the tree a huge smile across his face. He clasped his hands together and laughed triumphantly.

"The tree is completely full and it looks FLIPPIN' RADICAL! Jake man, you got to see this." Finn waited for a reply but instead was answered by a few crashing pots and cursing Jake.

"Son of a BITCH!" _crash_ "stupid meat man ham! Why you gotta be so dang hot to the touch?" _another crash_ "Okay the fucking ham's done!"

Finn grabbed Bubblegum's hand blushing slightly and led her over to the dinner table. In the center was a still slightly smoking meat man ham. Around the ham was an assortment of other foods some dyed red for the resident vampire, who was still nowhere to be found.

"Bubblegum, are you sure you invited Marceline?" Bubblegum nodded, "Yes, I'm positive. Though she did say something about having a gig tonight. Or was it tomorrow?" Finn shrugged and walked over to BEEMO who then started playing an old Christmas album that Jake had dug up.

Jake started the fire as Finn walked around the room making sure the decorations where still held in place and Bubblegum walked over to the huge pot of hot chocolate, as she made a small mug the sound of the Morrow reached her ears.

"Thanks for the ride Simon!" The familiar voice of Marceline floated through the house. Bubblegum's heart jumped into her throat as she tried not to run out in the snow and into the arms of her rocker.

"Schmowzow! Marceline what are you wearing?" Bubblegum turned around quickly to see the ink haired girl in a very small female Santa costume. The white trim on the bottom on made it to the middle of her thighs. The belt on the costume was just above her midsection and the top was a very low cut v-neck, with very small sleeves.

"What? I had a Christmas gig; they needed me to dress up for the show." Bubblegum dropped the cup of hot coco in her hands while Finn blushed so hard his nose nearly bled. Jake seemed to be the only one unaffected by Marceline's new getup.

The naughty Santa floated over to the hot coco and severed herself a glass adding red food dye in last minute. Before she could take a sip of her hot drink Finn called her over to the over decorated tree, "Wow Finn. You really know how to cover a tree."

Finn laughed all traces of his nose bleed gone for the moment. "Hey Marcy? Can you sing us one of the songs from your concert?"

Marceline laughed smiling slightly, "Sure hero. It's from before the Mushroom Wars. I think the name is Santa Baby." Marceline floated a few feet back while Finn, Jake and Bubblegum got comfy on the couch.

_Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree, for me  
>I've been an awful good girl<br>Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight_

_Santa baby, an out-of-space convertible too, light blue  
>I'll wait up for you dear<br>Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight_

_Think of all the fun I've missed  
>Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed<br>Next year I could be oh so good  
>If you'd check off my Christmas list<br>Boo doo bee doo_

_Santa honey, I wanna yacht and really that's  
>Not a lot<br>I've been an angel all year  
>Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight<em>

_Santa cutie, there's one thing I really do need, the deed  
>To a platinum mine<br>Santa cutie, and hurry down the chimney tonight_

_Santa baby, I'm filling my stocking with a duplex, and checks  
>Sign your 'X' on the line<br>Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight_

_Come and trim my Christmas tree  
>With some decorations bought at Tiffany's<br>I really do believe in you  
>Let's see if you believe in me<br>Boo doo bee doo_

_Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring  
>I don't mean a phone<br>Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight_

_Hurry down the chimney tonight  
>Hurry down the chimney tonight<em>

Bubblegum clapped the loudest when Marceline finished singing, trying hard to hide her fierce blush.

"Wow, Marceline! Oh hey I'm gonna help Jake with the food. Can you **not** fight with Bubblegum while I'm out?" Finn looked at the two ladies with questioning eyes but when they promised not to fight, he smiled and walked off to the kitchen. When the hero finished helping out his brother he made his way back over to the living room.

"Shit." Finn stopped at the sound of Marceline hushed voice.

"Marcy, stop your getting me all wet."

"Sorry Bonnie, it was just so hot."

Finn's mouth dropped as he peered around the corner to see the Candy princess wiping hot chocolate from her sweater and Marceline putting down a now empty mug.

"Goddamn hot coco." The Queen laughed with the Princess as Jakes voice called out from the dining room.

"SOUPS ON!"

The two rulers and Finn smiled laughing amongst each other while they walked up to the dining room. As they ate the grand feast, the four friends' swapped stories and Christmas tales, they even exchanged a few gifts.

"So Marcy?" Bubblegum said with an interrogative tone.

The raven haired ruler looked up from a piece of red ham.

"Yeah, PB?"

"What are you doing for Christmas?" Marceline choked a bit on the ham as she caught Bonnie's eye.

**AN: This has been the Christmas Eve installment of TheMad Cheshire's Fan Fiction**

**Keep an eye out for the Christmas Day story, coming soon! **


End file.
